


It's a crazy world, cosy and poetic

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, This be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will contain my fandom-based poetry and tags/pairings/characters will be added when they appear =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a crazy world, cosy and poetic

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain my fandom-based poetry and tags/pairings/characters will be added when they appear =)

Lips against lips,  
that's what this is about.  
Hips against hips,  
all I can do is shout.

I need you with me,  
but can I say it out loud?  
I want you to be  
my husband and proud.

(But you keep insisting you're not gay,  
that hey,  
we can work around it,  
anyway, won't I get bored in a bit?)


End file.
